prephateragencyrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Preps
Preps are the people that we are against. Preps are a type of roleplaying method in Club Penguin, resembling egotistical teenagers in high school who mainly do drama to garner attention. Many people do not like preps, some are neutral. They are like preppy mumus/duh duhs in a way. Preps, like preppy mumus/duh duhs constantly spoil their pookies, especially when the certain pookie whines a lot, attention seeks, or the pookie is a diva. How they act and personality The average prep is shallow, rude, narcissistic, snooty, manipulative and a show off. Most are also over-dramatic or melodramatic, and lie frequently. Most preps pretend to be sweet and kind, when in the reality they are not. They also go to "middle school" or "high school", but they don't attend classes - instead they go to cheer. They also may "bunk" classes to look and act as if they are so cool. Bunking classes means cutting classes in Club Penguin. Most of them go to the stadium rather than the School. Preps are naturally compulsive liars and backstabbers. They enjoy making the "XD" emote, and they also say things like "does perfect flip" or "opens pink fuzzy locker". They may also be biggies but even though they look like a prep doesn't mean they are one. They also Talk Like This. Because of this, many people hate preps. Why people may hate preps *A prep or group of preps was mean to them and they want revenge *Someone they look up to hates preps *They hate them for generally no reason *They hate the attention seeking they do *They genuinely think that they decrease the quality of CP *They want to troll them and make them angry *Their friends or someone they are related to that plays CP hate preps *They just hate preps in general Names Main article: Names Preps normally tend to use names to make themselves look "cool". It might not be their real name, but in rare cases, it might possibly be. Popular names include Blake, Annie, Rosetta and Bella. For a list of names, look at the link above. Average appearance ''If all of this was filled out, this would be a long page. To see the average appearance, see Preps/Average appearance '' Why we are against preps We hate preps because most are rude, some are racist and incredibly mean to non-members and people who aren't rare. We also think they are really annoying and do not see the point of people liking them. They also act inappropriately (like dancing naked), They also tarnish the names of CP teams, and give them a bad reputation. Trivia *They have taken over many penguins igloos. *They often flash the heart emote at random male penguins. *They act like celebrities and are huge fan of theirs. They mostly like Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande and recently Jacob Sartorious. *They normally like to discriminate non-members and penguins who are not that rare, especially new penguins. *It is quite obvious that people above 12 years are handling accounts that are preps. (probably 12-16) Category:Penguins Category:Preppy behaviour